Let's Get to Scooping
"Let's Get to Scooping" is the 4th episode of How to Get Away with Murder. Summary Annalise and her students uncover a shocking truth while investigating the case of Marren Trudeau, founder and CEO of a major brokerage firm, who has recently been arrested for insider trading. Meanwhile, Wes discovers a cell phone hidden by Rebecca whose contents reveal an unsettling clue in the Lila Stangard murder case.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20141003abc03/ Plot In a flash forward, the students and Rebecca stand around the dead body panicked. Things get more complicated when Asher is heard knocking at the front door. All Connor can think at this very moment is how screwed they are. His pessimism continues as they drive off with the body. When they get down digging in the woods, Connor orders a cowering Michaela to get to scooping as he manically continues to dig himself. Seven weeks earlier, Connor pays a visit to his booty call IT guy, Oliver, who wants them to start acting more like a couple. That discussion gets put on the back burner so the two of them can have sex. This makes Connor late for court where Annalise fails to convince the judge to see things her way regarding bail. It's a million bucks. Rebecca says she didn't kill Lila Stangard. Wes was right. Griffin ended up pinning everything on her. When Annalise questions Wes about what he knows about Rebecca, he doesn't tell her about the cell phone she hid at his place. He's taken off Rebecca's case. As for Annalise's other new client, that would be Marren Trudeau, founder and CEO of a major brokerage firm. She was caught on video having sex with the head of a pharmaceutical company which happens to be a place where she allegedly bought stock just before a favorable turn of events. This led to a charge of insider trading. On the bright side, Marren looks like she had a good time in that sex tape. She owes it all to Pilates. Marren claims she never bought stock in the pharmaceutical company. Her firm will go under if this thing goes to trial. Annalise needs to find who did the insider trading. The students interview her employees. Connor has a flirty moment with Marren's assistant, Pax. They hook up in the copy room for some office sex. It's all part of Connor's play to catch Pax admitting that he's the one behind the insider trading. Marren can't believe her loyal assistant betrayed her. She's going to make sure that he goes to jail for what he's done. This is more than Pax can take. He sobs that he's sorry before sitting on a window ledge. He plunges to his death off the side of the building. Connor is shaken. Michaela, who had been labeled a shooting star by Frank and Bonnie, is told that the dead assistant who went splat is exactly what they were talking about. Annalise knows that Pax was in cahoots with someone else. Two employees, Jimmy and Talia, are the prime suspects. Now all they have to do is get them to confess. Annalise manages to do just that. Marren leads her loyal employees in a round of applause as her two traitors are escorted away in handcuffs. Connor is one of those observing this scene. In a flash forward, he shows up at Oliver's door. Connor is frantic. He sobs that he screwed up. In the past, Oliver learns what Connor did with Pax. He kicks him out of his place. Laurel's boyfriend, Khan, is called to help the students figure out a way to get Rebecca out of jail. Frank tells the guy to hit the bricks. In other news, Nate is able to convince Sam that he was just out for a night run when he's almost caught snooping around his car. Bonnie covertly sits across the street watching. She uses this information to get access to the tape of Rebecca's confession. She tells Nate's sergeant what she knows about his search of Sam's car and of his affair with Annalise. Bonnie brings home the unedited recording of Rebecca's confession. She isn't truthful as to how she got it. The judge rules that video shows Rebecca was coerced. It's enough to get her bail reduced to a reasonable amount. Rebecca is going home. Wes is waiting when she gets there. He wants to know what's on the cell phone she hid. Once he finds out, he shares the information with Annalise. Wes assures his boss that he can handle being the one who has Rebecca's trust. As for Annalise, she's not sure if she'll use the phone info. At the end of a long day, Annalise removes her wig and the other accessories she uses to present herself to the world. Sam gives her a kiss while commenting on how she got Rebecca out of jail. Annalise calmly turns to her husband. She produces the cell phone Wes gave her. She has a question for Sam about the contents found on it. Annalise asks, "Why is your penis on a dead girl's phone?" Excellent question. The answer will have to wait. Notes and Trivia Notes * This episode scored 9.79 million viewers. Title * When the guys (Laurel, Connor, Michaela and Wes) are are in the woods in an attempt to make Sam’s body a bit more portable/burnable, Conner becomes frustrated (especially with Michaela) that he’s the only one actually doing any work. “No breaks. We are in a marathon, and you’ve hit the wall, but we have six more miles to go. We have to see this through, so quit dilly-dallying, grab a trash-bag and let’s get to scooping, shall we?". ** Let’s Get to Scooping '- Connor Walsh Music Multimedia 'Gallery Promo 104 01.png Promo 104 02.png Promo 104 03.png Promo 104 04.png Promo 104 05.png Promo 104 06.png Promo 104 07.png Promo 104 08.png Promo 104 09.png Promo 104 10.png Promo 104 11.png Promo 104 12.png Promo 104 13.png Promo 104 14.png Promo 104 15.png Promo 104 16.png Promo 104 17.png Promo 104 18.png Promo 104 19.png Promo 104 20.png Promo 104 21.png Promo 104 22.png Promo 104 23.png Promo 104 24.png Promo 104 25.png Promo 104 26.png Promo 104 27.png Promo 104 28.png Promo 104 29.png Promo 104 30.png Promo 104 31.png Promo 104 32.png Promo 104 33.png Promo 104 34.png Promo 104 35.png Promo 104 36.png Promo 104 37.png Promo 104 38.png Promo 104 39.png Promo 104 40.png Promo 104 41.png Promo 104 42.png Promo 104 43.png 104Promo33.png 104Promo34.png Poster 104Poster.png 'Videos' How to Get Away with Murder 1x04 Promo "Let's Get to Scooping" (HD) How to Get Away with Murder 1x04 Sneak Peek "Let's Get to Scooping" (HD) References es: Category:Season 1 Episodes